


Proposal

by Shan_Kyohaku



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Romance, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan_Kyohaku/pseuds/Shan_Kyohaku
Summary: Jim prepares himself to pop the question to Freddie.





	Proposal

If you were to tell Jim that he was going to end up in a relationship with a famous rockstar, he’d give out a hearty chuckle. If you were to tell him that it was the man that asked how big his cock was at one of the clubs he went to before, he would more than likely roll his eyes and end the conversation there. And yet here he is, a simple gold band in between his gloved fingers, contemplating over the past, the present, and his near future.

Although he knew it was impossible for him and Freddie to officially get married, the ring, the gesture, and his feelings were really the only things that mattered. They didn’t need some pieces of paper to say that they were married, they’ve been together for what seems like forever. What difference would it make?

He tucked the ring back into his pocket and continued onto weeding the garden. As he thought about it, he couldn’t help but notice what far different worlds they came from. How Freddie was from all the glamour and lights while Jim came from a modest place. How Freddie wanted to spoil him any chance he got while Jim wanted to do and earn things himself. He smiled at the thought. Oh, how his boyfriend was such a theatric character. If anything, it only made life a little more exciting, yet at the same time, he kept his boyfriend leveled and on the ground. They benefitted each other in ways they never realized.

Getting up and patting away the dirt from his legs, Jim headed towards one of the flower beds and picked one of his many beauties. Inside, wiping the sweat from his forehead, he went up the stairs to the shared bedroom where his boyfriend would be. More than likely taking a shower or playing with one of their many cats.

There he sat with a cup of tea to his side, the children at the foot of the bed and his dark eyes skimming the paper, getting his daily intake of the news, Jim prepared himself for what he was about to do. Taking the steps in, Freddie took a quick glance at Jim as he continued on with reading. “Hello darling, done with getting those nasty weeds out of the garden, I see?”

“At the moment, yes. But you know they’ll keep popping up.” Jim looked down at his shoes, feeling a bit hesitant.

“What’s that you got there, dear?” Snapping out of his little trance, he looked back up at Freddie with a look of surprise.

“Oh!, uh, just, uh, flower,” he made his way to Freddie as he looked up at him. “for you.” He stuck his hand out. From then, Freddies smile shone as he took the flower from Jim’s hand.

“How thoughtful of you to be thinking of moi!” Jim implishly sat next to Freddie at the edge of the bed, looking down at his hands, pulling at his fingers, a way to sooth his anxiousness.

Freddie took notice of this, a bit worried as to what was bothering Jim. Worst case scenario that this would be the end. The end that he expected one way or another and his heart couldn’t take that. Not that kind of pain. “Jim, darling, what’s wrong?”

Jim glimpses at the man to his side, a smile on his face as he notices the worried look on his face. He gives out a small laugh, knowing that he has to give it up or else his boyfriend would have a panic attack. “No nothing’s wrong. I just, uh, was thinking a lot, about us and all…”

“What about us?” He was getting more worried. He prayed that this isn’t heading to where he thinks it’s going. His heart pounded against his rib cage. No way in hell was he going to let Jim slip by without having a good fight about it.

Look at his poor face, Jim could only giggle. He’d keep up the act. Just for a little but not to the point where it could lead to poor man crying his eyes out. “I’m not happy with where I am. With you. Right now, I think I could be happier, in another state than the current one I’m in.”

“Darling if there’s something I’ve done, if there’s something you don’t like, I can change. I’ll do whatever you want me too, I’ll stop-”

“Fred, Fred, Fred! Calm down, love, “ Jim grabbed a hold of Freddies hands, rubbing his thumbs against his smooth skin. “I’m joking.” he said softly. Freddie’s eyes were glassy, a mix of horror and shock coming across his face.

Taking one of his hands away, Freddie gave a light smack across Jim’s shoulder. “You prick! Stop that shit! I was on the verge of tears!”

“I’m sorry love! I’m sorry.” He looked down at their hands, appearing thoughtful, planning on what he was going to say next. Best to let the words just come out. “In all honesty, I am happy but I’m not at the happiest that I can be.” He looked back up at Freddie with a smile on his face. Digging into his pocket, he pulled the ring out hiding it in his fist.

“I just want to let you know that you’re honestly the only one that can make me even more happier than now.” Holding open his hand to reveal the gold band, he continued on. “I know we can’t really make it official but I just want you to know how much I love you and how far how would go for you.”

Freddie, with a hand up to his face, wide eyes in shock, could only stare at the moment. The man in front was wanting to marry him. Be his husband. For some reason, he never thought that this moment would come to be. He didn’t care about the law, it was more of the fact that he didn’t think that far ahead. He only wanted to live in the moment when it came to Jim. The idea of marrying him was more of a passing thought if anything. With a small sniffle, a giggle, and a wipe to his eyes, Freddie stuck out his hand, palm downward and said, “Well you must put it on me darling, I would love to see how it would look on me.”

With a laugh to cover up the breath he was holding in, Jim took Freddie’s ring finger and slid the ring right in. A perfect fit. Looking down at his finger, Freddie couldn’t help but have a smile on his with tears on the edge of his eyelids. “Jim, my lovely husband, you have certainly made me the happiest man alive.” Looking back up he couldn’t help but let the tears run and have his smile glow.

Smiling in return, Jim takes Freddie’s face in both of his hands and pulls him in for a short yet sweet kiss, and then looking at him in the eyes and respond, “And you, I, love.” He then goes on and pinches Freddie’s cheek. “What a pleasure to have such a cheeky bastard like yourself to be my husband.”

For the rest of the day, Jim and Freddie lie in bed with their children beside them, talking and holding onto each other, often looking at the ring on Freddie’s finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you reached the end, thanks! Know that I would like some Queen/Borhap Cast requests!. To make it easy on myself, I prefer if you send them to my tumblr: https://marlopoe.tumblr.com/ . If you don't have a tumblr, then go ahead and send your requests here!


End file.
